


Get Your Goat

by itchyteeth



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyteeth/pseuds/itchyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a copycat case on the rise, our two pint-sized heroes find themselves tangled in a web spun by a whole new species- surpremacist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

I should probably start by saying that I do not own Zootopia, or any of the characters. Even if that would be absolutely awesome!

I am finally getting around to uploading my work here. Some may know me under the same username on fanfiction.net and tumblr. If you get as far as reading the first couple of paragraphs then I'd really like to hear some kind criticism. I'd love any advice and tips in making my future fictions more enjoyable to read.

Without any further ado...

Allow me to set the scene... thunder rattled the windows in their panes and shook the floor. Lightning split the sky with a monstrous cracking sound; a torrential downpour falling upon...

Nick. It wasn't that bad.

Um, yes actually, it was! Thank-you, Carrots... Rain continued to pour, and a faint growl of thunder rolled across the sky...

Nick!

Fine! You tell the story then. But we all know I was going to tell it way better.

A familiar red fox stared out the passenger side window of one of the ZPD's police cars, his eyes half-lidded in their trademark droop. It had been dark for about two hour's now, but in thanks to his enhanced vision, he could see just the lightest dusting of precipitation spitting against the passenger window as the unmarked police car winded through the streets of Wild Times, towards the Zootopia marina.

"And we're sure we have the right lead, because...?" He drawled, his head lolling to the right so that he could look sidelong at his pint-sized partner, a grey rabbit with black-tipped ears and violet eyes. Eyes in which were darting about underneath a furrowed brow, her small paws squeezing the steering wheel tight as she leaned forwards in her seat.

"I'm telling you, the docks are where we're supposed to be." Judy answered, without casting so much as a sideways glance in Nick's direction. "This is where the lead is."

"Carrots, we received a hazy phone call from some guy saying he's got a friend who has just started dating a woman who's been disappearing about three nights a week and stealing money from his bank account. Now, before you say it, yes I know that it's suspicious activity and there is every chance there could be some shady operation goings on, butwhy does it have to be at the docks?" Nick groaned, sagging back into his seat. "It smells like dead fish and seaweed. Why would anyone want to build some shady operation there?"

"Because this is where that some guy said he was sure she was disappearing off to," Judy sighed, her ears twitching in frustration. "Look, I don't like the fact that we're a little left in the dark, either. But we only have one lead, and we're going to have to follow it. So suck it up."

It had been surprisingly easy to track the woman down. With Nick's assistance, it shouldn't have come as any surprise. After all, subterfuge was his area of expertise. When he was focused.

He and Judy had followed a tip that the woman - a goat as it turns out - was going to meet with her date at a local restaurant in Sahara Square called Bone Appetite. They also learned that she always left in a taxi.

Both Nick and Judy waited in their unmarked vehicle, circling the block a couple of times before coming to a stop just a couple of stores down from their restaurant in question. Her little heart racing with a mixture of both agitation and excitement, even Nick's muttered complaint that he should have eaten before they left hadn't phased her.

"Isn't this exciting?" She whispered, bouncing in her seat as she turned to grin at Nick, who was lazily picking at the corner of one of his eyes with the pad of one finger.

"Why are we whispering?" He whispered back, flashing her a smile when Judy spared him a raised brow and poorly hidden smirk.

"Because it's exciting!" She resumed her bouncing, eyes trained on the restaurant. "Our second big case, together!"

"Much better than parking duty, and skunk pride, or shrew pride... though I'll admit it was nice seeing Fru Fru again." Nick used each of his fingers to list off a few of their less appreciated assignments. "Then there's Chief Bogo's double standards for him and his pals, and then the rest of us."

"Well," Judy shrugged, though Nick knew that it was something that had been bothering her as well, however she was a stickler for trying to find a silver lining. "We've got this case! So, c'mon. Let's just focus on what's ahead."

"Speaking of what's ahead - look! Our goat is on the loose."

Sure enough, a young goat couple had just exited the restaurant. The male had grey fur with dark brown ears and was wearing black tux. Their suspect, a petite white goat with loosely curled brown hair, was wearing a lacy red dress stood on the footpath as a taxi stopped beside them. A light drizzle had begun to dust the Square and promptly, the male goat whipped out an umbrella and held it above the female.

"Awww." Nick gushed in a mocking tone as the two goats appeared to speak a few words, and parted with a kiss. Just as the taxi pulled away from the sidewalk, Judy was already back on the road and ready to pursue.

"Hey, how about after this is out of the way, we go back to that restaurant? Did you actually smell it? Mmm!" Nick was turning in his seat, nose in the air as they drove by.

"Some other time, Nick. Please stop goofing off and give me a hand? We're going to lose them." Judy's voice was filled with nervous tension as another car pulled out in front of them, blocking their view of the taxi.

"Nah," Nick reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his smartphone.

"Nick - " Judy groaned, her hands gripping the steering wheel a fraction tighter.

"No, wait! Seriously, I've got this." Judy eyed him with skepticism as Nick dialed a number on the screen and put the phone to his ear. There was a pause before he began to speak into the receiver. "Yes, good evening, Sir. I'm sorry to trouble you, but I seem to have left my wallet in one of your taxis."

Judy gaped at him dumbly as Nick pulled her a thumbs up. "The plate number? Certainly, it's 25MHC15. That's right. C-1-5." Nick reached into the glove department and quickly began to scribble down an address on a spare notepad. "Thank-you very much, Sir. Yes, and to you too."

"How... what -"

"It's pretty easy to track someone, Carrots. For example, let's say you're following someone who got into a taxi. Get the taxi number plate, and the service number. Tell the operator you left your wallet on the seat of the taxi. They'll ask for the taxis number plate and let you know where it will stop next. Very simple." Nick grinned at her, his eyes shining just as smug as they were mischievous.

"Nice work, Slick!" Judy's bucked teeth stuck out slightly as she beamed up at her partner. "What's the address?"

So that was how they wound up driving up the curving roads in the towards the marina docks with no headlights on, creeping a safe distance behind the taxi. "I think that's where we're going to be stopping." Judy spoke up after a few minutes silence. Nick followed the direction of her hand as she pointed a little ways ahead. The rear lights of the taxi had flashed a bright red as it pulled to a stop outside of a three story ramshackle warehouse.

"What are you doing?" There was a touch of alarm in the tone of Nick's voice as Judy slowed their own car, creeping at a measured pace and coming to a stop alongside a large houseboat. The wood underneath creaked as Nick stepped out of the small car, crinkling his nose at the immediate odor of seaweed that assailed his nostrils. The drizzling rain left rivulets of water running through his fur as he stumbled after Judy.

The bunny already had a head start peering from the side of the houseboat before she began making her way towards the fenced warehouse as Nick hurried to catch up to her pace. "The taxi guy is going to see our car!"

"No he won't. It's dark, and it's raining. Besides the car is hidden well enough next to the boat. The driver isn't going to see it."

"Okay, fine. But he's going to see us!" Nick pointed ahead, where sure enough the taxi had made a U-turn and was now driving very slowly back down towards the fence.

"Crackers!" Judy hoped nervously to a stop and bit her lip as the headlights stretched closer and closer. With her heart racing between her ribs, the rabbit twist around trying to find a place they could quickly dart off to.

"Carrots, come on!" Nick's hand wrapped around Judy's wrist, and she promptly lost her footing as he tugged her off the path and behind a scrub. Bracing herself for impact with her free arm, Judy was surprised when she landed on something soft. However the soft thing underneath her let out a pained 'oof!', and a few agonizingly long seconds later, the taxi rolled past them.

"Nick?" She felt him shift underneath her while she took a moment for her heart to slow it's pace. "Oh, thank goodness for your sight," she chuckled, sucking in a quick gasp as she realized she was barely nose-to-nose with Nick. She could feel his warm breath against her face, and crinkled her nose as he chuckled.

"You've got a sharp elbow there, Carrot's," Nick chuckled, muffling a soft groan as she slid off of what felt like his chest. Judy reached out blindly for his arm, and gave a firm tug as she felt the pads of one of his hands wrap around her hand.

"Are you okay?" She chuckled as they emerged from behind the shrub and walked back into the moonlit marina. Looking him over, he appeared fine apart from damp fur, except the right side of his barely worn-in police uniform was now muddied. His muzzle crinkled unhappily as Judy began to chuckle at the state of him, and the both of them promptly began to try to wipe the mess from his clothing.

"There now. Good as new!" Judy took a step back to admire their handiwork, hands on her hips. "Do a little spin, let's see." With a huff, Nick stretched his arms away from his sides and spun in a circle. Once done, he dropped his arms and Judy applauded happily. "Okay, we've wasted time. Let's go!"

As Judy walked off with a little spring to her step, Nick hung back, slightly miffed about the discomfort of wearing damp clothing. However, the annoyance melted away as Judy began to hum to herself, and with a soft chuckle Nick followed after her.

"You want to know what's funny about Wild Times?" he asked once he'd caught up, matching her pace.

"What?" Judy asked, immediately regretting that she had when he chuckled.

"Because there's a brothel in Sahara Square named the exact same thing." He answered.

"Nick!" Judy punched him on the arm and ignored his dry laugh. "That's disgusting! You don't talk like that to a lady!"

"Okay, you know the drill. We look for any incriminating evidence. Anything. Even if you think it might be nothing - it's probably something. If we find anything we can use as a case against this woman, we call for back-up. Okay? Nick? Nick!"

"Hm?" Nick hummed at her from the other side of a small room that had seemed to have been renovated into what appeared to be an office. After casing the chain-link fence, the two had managed to crawl underneath a small gap near the side entrance of the warehouse. That had been the easy part. The more difficult part had been getting inside.

The windows were glazed, making it virtually impossible for either Nick or Judy to see into th warehouse. But that also meant that whoever was on the inside wouldn't be able to see them as they sleuthed around.

In the end, Judy had managed to find a broken window and shatter the rest of it with a mag light attached to her belt. It had led them into a small water closet, and then into a kitchenette just down a small passageway.

To their surprise, it was fairly well done up. As they began to explore, Judy made a point in pausing from time to time whenever a different sound caught her attention. Nick whistled through his teeth, clearly impressed, and to be honest, Judy couldn't help but admire all of the modern gadgets. The counters were all made from jeweled coral laminate, a titanium refrigerator, a juicer, touch-screen activated stovetop. There was absolutely nothing out of place, not even a single plate or bowl in the sink.

"Not a bad interior considering the outside looks like complete cra -" Judy shushed Nick, holding up a paw as she listened with one ear perked high in the air. There was a heavy pause until she shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

While Judy began to look through various drawers, on the other side of that office, Nick was in charge of cupboards. However rather than doing that, he was admiring a small photograph of a room filled with a flock of both goats and sheep posing for the camera, all crammed together inside of a polished wooden frame. Judy crossed her arms and tapped one foot in irritation. "Get over here!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Why? I'm just looking." Nick asked, not budging an inch and hardly bothering to look her way.

"Just come here." Judy began tapping her foot faster as her impatience grew. "Please?"

"No, because you're gonna hit me." Nick stuck out his bottom lip comically, so Judy stomped her foot, her hands balling into fists at her sides. Nick exhaled an overdramatic sigh.

"Fine! Yeah, I got it. But..." Nick reluctantly began walking towards her, craning his neck back to keep looking at the photograph. "There's something weird about that photo."

"There's nothing weird about the photo, Nick." Judy sighed impatiently.

"But you said, 'even if you think it might be nothing - it's probably something'". Nick's voice rose a higher octave as he quoted - or rather mimicked - what she had just told him. "See? I do listen to you."

"Please," Judy begged, her ears back as she whined pleadingly. "Stay focused."

"Incriminating evidence. Got it, Carrot's." Nick gave her a pat on the shoulder, and then with his hands behind his back, he strolled off. Judy watched as he made a show of leaning over and looking under everything, giving a quiet 'hm' or 'ah' every so often.

...Until Judy heard a district sound of a seal unsticking and of items rattling and clinking. She spun around to see Nick bent over, digging through the refrigerator. "What...are...you...doing?!" She hissed in a loud whisper.

"Checking for evidence," he replied as though it was obvious. With a smirk he added, "'even if you think it might be nothing - it's probably something'. Oooh, crickets!"

Judy gaped at him. "Well, you can't eat anything at a potential crime scene either! Are you crazy? Put those back." However, the only response she got was the sound of a jar being opened followed by a nauseating 'crunch' as her idiotic partner did precisely what he wasn't supposed to do.

Which really, her little voice of reason piped up. What do you expect? Nick was great on a case; he was wily and smart, if not a little frustrating and not to mention an absolute tease. He had many strong points and he had his weak points. As did she, and it was with that thought in mind she would never lose her mind completely whenever Nick tried to goof off. It was just what he did, it was how he lightened situations.

Judy could recall that in the beginning of their friendship, the idea that someone could just acknowledge those parts of Nick and move right past them was unexpectedly hard for him to become comfortable with. He was the slick, sly fox who carried almost everything out in a perfunctory manner, who never let anyone see that they got to him.

Judy was one of the only few mammals who were favored highly enough to see those parts of Nick that nobody else saw; his vulnerable side, his soft side. Those sides of him she adored him all the more for. So who was she to say he couldn't eat a couple of crickets.

"I have no time to deal with your cheek, or your hunger." Despite the brusque tone of her words, Judy's eyes were warm. Not kind or inviting, but... accepting. She understood that this was Nick. All of his quirks, it was all Nick Wilde. She knew it, accepted it, and wasn't about to change him. She just let it all go, and still expected the best of him.

"Quick question," Judy rolled her eyes as she turned to face Nick, who was now leaning against the refrigerator with his hands in his pockets. "What are we supposed to find in a kitchen, apart from snacks?"

"Just covering our bases," Judy frowned. Really, Nick did have a point. Where were they going to get by rooting around cabinets and cutlery drawers anyway. "Okay, fine. Let's keep going. But keep in mind we have to be quiet."

"Come on, Carrot's, you could give me a little credit." Nick frowned, and Judy looked down at her feet, feeling guilty when she realized that she'd actually hurt his feelings.

"Nick - I'm sorry. Really. I do give you credit. It's just... I guess I'm just nervous." She looked up at him sheepishly, and was grateful when Nick's frown relaxed into one of his smirks.

"Apology accepted," he nodded with satisfaction, his eye catching the photograph once more. "Come look at this."

Having resigned herself to the fact she was just going to have to live with the fact Nick was as Nick is, she decided to just pander to him with her nose twitching with impatience.

"What did you find?" She asked, her impassive expression flipping to intrigue when she looked a closer look at the photo. "Doug?" She looked up at Nick for confirmation, who nodded, looking very pleased with himself.

The photograph showed clearly a flock of both goats of sheep, all standing squished tight together to fit in the frame. In the middle of the third row was a large ram with one chipped horn, and standing beside him with light brown hair on top of her head curled in loose ringlets over one side of her face, was the white sheep in the red dress, only this time dressed in a more casual blue shoe-string strap tank top.

"Do you think he might be a suspect?" Nick asked, finally looking a little more business and less play.

"Could just be coincidence, but I wouldn't rule it out." Judy said, taking a moment to pull out her phone and take a photo of the photograph.

Doug had been one of the mammals of interest in their very first case together. But it was still fair to say that the chances that Doug may somehow be related to this case was a little unexpected. Judy was a little perplexed at the coincidence, but as she said, she wasn't going to rule it out.

"Well, it may be a grain of information, but we'll get the whole can eventually. After all," Nick shrugged. "We did crack the biggest mystery in Zootopia together. What's a little suspicious activity, ey?"

"Look at you!" Judy grinned, socking Nick in the arm. "All optimistic. I'm liking that."

"Well," Nick shrugged with fake modesty. "I thought I'd try it on. Do I look good?" He gave a little twirl, much like he'd done in the driveway, and Judy snorted, beginning to laugh. A second later, covering her mouth with both paws, she realized her error. They were both quiet for a moment as Judy listened out with her large ears, before she socked him on the arm. "Don't make me laugh!" She chastised, though there was no weight in her tone.

"But you're so easy to tease," Nick ruffled the fur upon her head affectionately until Judy batted his hands away.

"You're a caution, you know." She told him, to which he responded with a shrug, offering her his arm. "Shall we sleuth around a little more, Officer Hopps?"

"Yes, we shall, Officer Wilde." Judy grinned, skipping towards him and linking her own arm with his as they walked back out the kitchen and through the passageway, pausing for a moment as Judy listened for any sign they'd run into anybody, before entering a larger area.

The second they walked into a larger room on the other side, Judy's breath caught in her throat. Nothing. The room was completely bare. "Well, this is weird." Nick whispered as he flicked on the light switch, blinking rapidly for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"What..." Judy untangled her arm from Nick's and stepped forwards, walking in a circle as she reached the middle of the room. It was small, about 10m2, the second story above it visible and lined with a railing that ran all the way around. "There's nothing in here." Judy whispered, her violet eyes wide as she stared up and around the dimly lit room.

"Judy!" Nick was staring beyond her, his eyes wide and peaked ears pinned back. Judy's stomach sunk at the same time her ears fell and she turned very slowly to stare up at the corner of the room Nick was so focused upon.

Perched on an angle in one corner of the ceiling, pointed directly towards them as it swiveled left to right was a camera. "Don't move," Judy whispered slowly, taking a few agonizingly slow steps backwards.

"Don't move? Are you kidding me? It's a camera, Carrots! It can see everything!" Nick hissed, placing a hand on one of her shoulders before she had a chance to trip into him.

"I think that now is a pretty good time to start thinking about calling back-up." Nick muttered. The radio! Hastily, Judy tore the police radio from her belt. "Officer Hopps to dispatch," She jittered restlessly on the spot. "Clawhouser?"

She could have laughed in relief when she heard him answer on the first try. "Hopps! What's the situation?"

"I need back-up. We're at the docks past Wild Times, outside an old warehouse addressed 133 Maritime. We believe that this may be related to the savage case. The warehouse is under surveillance. Clawhauser?"

"On it! ETA on back-up is ten minutes. Can you hold on for that long?" Judy whined, looking up at the camera anxiously.

"That may not be good enough - hurry!" BANG! Both Nick and Judy unholstered the elephant tranquilizers from their belts and whirled around to see a mammal dressed entirely in black standing in the doorway they'd just walked through. Over the mammals snout was a rubber mask with a chemical filter component attached, and in either hand was a silver canister.

"Are you gonna take this one?" Nick muttered towards Judy, his eyes and tranquilizer both aimed on the canister wielding stranger in front of them.

"Sir, I'm going to ask that you to put the canisters down." Judy spoke in what she could only hope was her most convincingly authorities voice. "If you do not comply then I am authorized to use force as necessary."

There was a heavy pause as the disguised mammal tilted their head to the side in consideration, and then slowly began to lower both canisters. "That's right," Nick eyed the mammal warily as they complied to the instruction. "Do as the lady says and we might put in a good word with the bull; get you a cell with a view. How's that so - "

The rest of Nick's sentence came to a halt as the canisters were both tossed in their direction, scraping across the floor as they rolled forwards. There was a heavy pause as both rabbit and fox stared dumbly as the canisters stopped at their feet before Judy cried out "SHOOT AND RUN!" at the same time there was a sharp hiss and a foggy substance began to cloud all around them.

Her tranquilizer still held aloft, Judy shot blindly in front of her while Nick's barely visible frame moved about in quick motions beside her. Judy gasped as something was thrown towards her, and the foggy cloud thickened.

Judy shoved one of her paws over her mouth and reached out blindly for Nick. "Nick!" She cried, hearing a series of harsh coughs off to the side of her. "Don't breathe it in!"

She stumbled forwards, holstering her tranquilizer as she held her spare hand in front of her while she hurried blindly. One of her feet stubbed against something large and she breathed in an involuntary breath as she tripped forwards, landing across the dark shape of the mammal that had thrown the canisters. It seemed that either she or Nick had hit their mark.

Nick! Another harsh set of coughs were heard to her right, and Judy stumbled to her feet, one hand covering her mouth again as she ran towards a crumpled red form. "Nick? Nick!?" Judy fell to her knees beside the fox, barely able to make out his trembling form crumpled on the floor through the gas cloud surrounding them. "Nick! Get up!" Judy's throat and eyes stung, her voice strained as she shook him hard and blinked back stinging tears.

"Ju -" Nick's voice was cut off by another set of harsh coughs.

"Get up and hold your breath, Nick!" Judy yelled into one of his ears. "Listen to me, and get up!" She was ready to shake him again before she felt him shift underneath her, and after staggering a couple of steps forwards, Nick was back on his feet. Judy slung one of his arms over her shoulders, and with everything she had, she raced forwards.

Judy could feel her mind begin to muddle, her vision blurring in and out as whatever incapacitating agent had been sprayed into the air began to take effect. "Left... left!" Nick croaked and Judy ran in the direction without question. With no choice but to trust his eyesight, Judy urged Nick to try and hold some of his own weight as they continued to stagger forwards. But they barely managed a few more meters before Judy cried out in alarm, Nick's dead weight pulling her to the floor.

Effectively winded, and pinned underneath one of Nick's arms, Judy struggled underneath the appendage. Inhaling an involuntary gasp, Judy's sight blurred to the point where darkness began to creep from the corners of her vision and fill her mind completely.

Sense was slow to come back to Judy as she lay where she was. Her eyelids fluttered, and promptly squeezed shut as a ceiling light blinded her vision. She inhaled sharply, and steeled herself for the harsh coughing fit that would follow. However, apart from an uncomfortable dry sensation, all seemed fine.

Hesitantly, she cracked open her violet eyes and blinked back a couple of stinging tears while she allowed her sight to return to focus. Wriggling her fingers and toes, she was relieved to find that there was no numbness, and then pleased enough with her physical assessment, decided to take a look around.

The light above her was attached to a ceiling fan, which rotated slowly as it circulated clean air around the room. It was a small empty room, no much bigger than the small water closet. She lay on the floor with her limbs splayed as though she'd been dumped there with very little care; just a little bunny mannequin with her strings cut.

Further analysis guided her attention further to her right and towards a hand; the pads of each finger and palm faced upwards, the rest of it covered in russet fur which disappeared past the wrist underneath a dark blue sleeve. Judy's mind was still only very slowly piecing itself together as she dragged her eyes upwards, and fixed themselves on Nick's expressionless face.

"Nick." Her voice croaked, springing from the floor and sliding to her knees beside her unconscious partner. "Nick?" With her heart racing, Judy placed a hand against Nick's brow and ran her fingers down his face to rest against one cheek. Biting her bottom lip, she stared towards his chest and felt a wave of relief roll through her while she took a moment to watch him breathe.

Giving him a quick look over, Judy couldn't see any obvious signs of injury, and gave a little sigh of relief taking some small comfort in the fact he wasn't physically hurt. However his lack of consciousness was giving her cause for concern.

Sitting herself down and stretching out her legs so that she could position Nick's head comfortably in her lap, Judy tried to hold herself, stop her hands from shaking and force out a steady breath, but it kept getting caught in her throat whenever she attempted to say a single word in attempt to rouse him. So she settled for simply stroking Nick's brow, listening to his short wheezing breaths.

After a few minutes of Judy sniffling, her breath caught in her throat when there was a close by raspy voice, the drawl very much familiar to her ears by now. "Judy...?" Nick's voice sounded like his throat had been cut to shreds.

"Shush, Nick. Don't talk. Just rest a while." Judy pulled her hand back from Nick's brow when his back arched and he coughed, his body becoming rigid as he blindly reached out to grasp at something - anything.

Judy caught his hand with one of her own, shushing him softly. Nick's green eyes were unfocused, blinking rapidly every so often as she continued to croon words of encouragement.

It took another minute for Nick to come to his senses, his green eyes dragging themselves open and slowly searching for her own.

"Am I on your lap?" He rasped, only then making his own visual assessment of what was around them.

Judy exhaled, and nodded as she chuckled. "Yeah, you kind of are."

Nick hummed in his throat and offered a little smirk, a trace of his usual brazen personality surfacing through the disorientation. "Your comfy," he stated, and made a little noise of protest when Judy shifted his head so that she could pull her legs from underneath him. "Why?" he whined, shifting so that he could roll onto his side and attempt to lift himself up into a sitting position and rise to his feet.

"Because you're a shameless flirt," Judy stated, grabbing hold of one of his wrists to keep him steady as he got used to being back on his feet.

"And you're an emotional little bunny," Nick smirked. It hadn't been his best retort but considering what they'd just woken up after it was probably the best he was going to come up with at that moment.

"Well, whoever did this is going to have a whole lot of emotional little bunny on their plates when we get out of here." Judy's nose twitched in agitation.

"About that... how are we going to get out of here?"

Both bunny and fox stared up at a large wooden door, the handle glinting at them. "Worth a try isn't it?" Nick shrugged, stepping forward and wrapping both hands around the handle. He turned it and pulled, grunting as the door itself strained against the frame. With a growl of frustration, he shook the handle and then kicked the door for good measure.

"Wait - the radio's!" Nick and Judy both reached for their belts, with ears drooping upon realizing that both their belts had been robbed of radio and weapons. Nick growled, spinning back to the door and thumping it with one fist.

"Hey, is anyone there?!" Nick shouted, rattling the door handle again. "Hooves for brains! I want a word."

"Nick -"

"Give me a second."

"How about muttonheads? Does that sound better!?" Nick stood at the door, yelling into the frame.

Judy's ears pricked forwards, Nick holding one of his own to the door frame as the distinct sound of hooves clicking became clearer and clearer. Nick took a couple of steps backwards. Looking down at Judy with his trademark slanted eyes and smug grin. "You're welcome," he whispered, inclining his head towards the door.

Judy gaped as the hoof steps became clearer and clearer until a loud bang sounded on the other side of the door. "Shut up!" a males voice growled from the other side.

"How about no." Nick taunted. "So, which do you prefer, anyway? Muttonhead or hooves for brains?" While Nick was grinning to himself, Judy only gaped.

"If you don't shut that vermin mouth of yours, fox, I swear I'll do it myself!"

"I'd like to see you try." Nick challenged, grinning broadly when there was the sound of keys being shook and inserted into the doors locking mechanism.

"Rams," Nick smirked. "Such tempers."

Socking Nick in the arm, Judy was grinning as she stepped forwards so that she stood beside him. "Good work, partner," she said sincerely, and as the door sprung open she used the strength in her legs to kick it closed, knocking the ram backwards. Hastily, Nick grabbed the door handle and swung it back open before the ram had an opportunity to collect himself.

Using his shoulder, Nick ran towards the ram and elbowed him right in the chest. Once again the ram was sent staggering backwards, reaching for his belt only to realize the tranquilizer he'd been carrying had been looted. Nick held it up, aiming it at the ram as Judy took a fighting stance.

"You are under arrest for the assaulting and unlawful imprisonment of two police officers, numerous thefts and - " Judy didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when there was a loud bang and she fell into a crouch. The ram went down with two darts sticking out from his uniform.

Judy gaped as enormous mammals rushed in, all yelling and feet stomping. Some of them wore blue uniforms, and many more wearing black. Even at her size it was not a good idea to be standing with dart and animals running everywhere screaming at one another.

"Nick! Where are you?" Judy cried out, looking left and right for her partner. Near one corner behind her a couple of porcine guards had been cornered by both Nick and one if their own officers, a timber wolf who went by the name Lupus. Nick seemed unsteady on his feet, and one of his eyes was already swelling shut but it struck Judy that she hadn't known a fox could look so heroic. But there he was, and Judy could feel the adrenaline coming off Nick in waves, his teeth bared as he and Lupus cornered the two thugs and gave them two taps each with their tranquilizer guns.

Then something flew over Judy's head and Nick was down. There was no stagger, no pause, no movement of reaction, he was just down. Sprawling like a limp ragdoll, head connecting with the concrete flooring with an awful clonk. The tranquilizer flew out of his nerveless hand and skittered across the floor, kicked away and trampled by paws and hooves running every which way.

"NO!" Judy screamed, and made a strange half-formed lunging movement when a hoof almost trampled her. She had to move somewhere but was torn as to where as her two choices were entirely different directions and both pulled her out of instinct.

Indecision while on duty was something she could not afford and a single wrong decision could cost deadly. "Hopps!" Bogo's voice cut through her spinning thoughts. The decision was being made for her. "Get Wilde!"

Diving forwards, Judy crashed next to the wreckage that was her partner. Nick hadn't moved. His limbs were splayed out and his neck lolled near his shoulder. While Nick's head was oozing blood, Lupus had his hands over the wound behind the fox's ear in an attempt to staunch the flow.

"Nick!" Judy's voice was shrill as she stooped down, her hands hovering above him with apprehension - then she saw it. Judy immediately felt a wave of dread sweep over her as she managed to get a glimpse at the gash through Lupus' paws.

"Judy. Judy. Judy!" Judy mentally shook her clear and stared into Lupus' golden brown eyes. "Get Clawhauser on dispatch, right now. Have him send an ambulance." Judy nodded, automatically reaching for the radio by her belt before remembering that it was gone. Her heart jumped before she grabbed the one at Lupus' belt, and while barely attempting to take control of her distress, she managed to get Clawhauser on the first attempt.

"Lupus!" Bogo barked. "We need help getting this trash into the back of the van's."

"Right!" Lupis called over his shouder, and then turned back to Judy. "Hold this," he took his hands off of Nick's head wound and replaced them with Judy's. Her shoulders tensed as she pressed down. "Judy," she looked up at Lupus, expecting another instruction and was surprised to see his blue eyes were conveying a softness not expected from him.

Lupus was fairly new to the force. He'd been with them for about a month and he had already made an impression amongst their coworkers with his self-restraint while resisting a howl, especially being a timber wolf. He was fast, and while he was a bit of a jokester at times when it came to push and shove he was one of the most reliable whilst under pressure. "Judy, it's gonna be fine. I'm going to help get these crooks into the vans. An ambulance is on its way. Alright?" With her mouth gaping, she gave a single nod and watched as Lupus hurried off to where Bogo was currently side-glancing her way, throwing a few limp pigs over each shoulder.

On her own, Judy pressed down a little harder on the head wound and stared at her friend. He hadn't moved, though Judy hadn't expected any different. "Come on, Nick. You know how whenever I'm stressing myself out, o-or whenever you annoy me, and even when we're just hanging out on our days off, you'll always tell me that you love me? Well, I know that I don't always say it back. But you do know that I love you too, right?"

Nick only laid there, his chest shuddering with each breath. She wanted so badly to move him into a more comfortable position, resenting herself that she couldn't have prevented this from happening in the first place. She could have paid closer attention to where he'd been, and she knew she couldn't have done anything to prevent it.

The flow of blood had slowed, but Nick had still lost an alarming amount. The fur on his head from behind his ear to his neck was soaked in crimson, coating her own hands and slowly collecting in a puddle on the floor.

"I love you," she repeated with a loud sniffle. Nick wheezed with each breath he took, yet at the mention of the word 'love' he jerked, exhaled a harsh shuddering breath, and then inhaled sharply. Judy gasped as Nick's eyes dragged themselves open, and he gave a feeble little whimper.

"Nick, can you look at me?" Judy strained to keep her voice in check, and could hardly hold her relief when Nick squirmed just enough so that he could roll his heavy head towards the sound of her voice. Judy's eyes watered.

Nick shifted, trying to move his heavy limbs and Judy jumped forwards as he appeared to become agitated, struggling weakly as Judy attempted to calm him with soft tones explaining what was happening and what they were doing. Having none of it, Nick mumbled a word only Judy was able to hear, the four letters thick on his tongue. "J'dy"

"Yes! Yes, Nick, I'm here. You're not alone. An ambulance is coming and the paramedics are going to take good care of you. Don't be scared..."

Nick clenched his eyes shut, his muzzle crinkling as he growled weakly. "T'rd... J'dy." He mumbled again and Judy fought to keep her emotions in check.

"I know, I know. But I want you to try and stay awake now. Can you try for me?" She pressed down on his head wound again and Nick gasped, clenching his fists weakly as a particularly painful spike of pain travelled from his skull and throughout his limbs. He jerked, and then went very still as the very little reserve of strength he had gave out.

"NICK!" Judy shouted sharply before whistling between her teeth in a vain hope that may rouse him. Nick remained unresponsive. Judy choked, terror rising from the pit of her stomach. Forethought left her capabilities and she went as far as slapping him sharply across the cheek.

Nick lurched beneath her, inhaling a sharp breath and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He coughed, dry and weak for a moment, and Judy only stared with her jaw slack while the tears rolled freely down her face.

"Hopps, step aside." Bogo had returned, his heavy hoof steps reverberating off of the concrete. Passing him were two large cats, a gurney in between them both.

Judy got to her feet once the paramedics were at her side, stumbling back a couple of steps before Bogo stopped her with a strong hand against her shoulder. It did not escape her attention that the Chief had turned her in such a way that she was facing him rather than the urgent activity behind her.

All business and authority, Chief Bogo commanded that she brief him on what happened. Judy could hear the words spilling from her mouth before she realized what she was saying, knowing full well that none of it would have possibly made clear sense - "Goats and sheep... Doug... suspected copycat crime... gaseous spray... confined...not sure how long... so sorry."

Chief Bogo exhaled a heavy breath before making any attempt to interrupt. He explained to her that she was right, it had been in fact a copycat crime. Their goat suspect had indeed been using the money she was taking and using it to help subsidize an operation she and Doug the ram had been organizing for a couple of months. When back-up had arrived and neither she nor Nick had been anywhere in sight, he'd sent one group to check the area and another to search for them. Group one had only just been lucky enough to come across a makeshift greenhouse where they were growing midnicampum holicithias sproutling's after being jumped by a couple of rams and pigs.

Judy's ears twitched as she struggled to keep her focus on the Chief, her attention diverting to tidbits of conversation between the paramedics, who spoke in short, clipped sentences while they made a hasty assessment of what they were currently dealing with; words such as pale gums, and staunch wound. Eyes responding to penlight but no verbal responses.

Judy didn't even get a chance to steal another look at Nick before the paramedics rushed by them. "Hopps," Judy stared up at her Chief. "Well done," he told her, though there was no true integrity in his tone. "Go home - that's an order - and get some sleep."

Chief Bogo turned to walk away, but paused and glanced back. "Come along," he waited as Judy wiped a couple of tears on her sleeve, inhaling a shuddering breath as she attempted to keep her head high. Then the two walked away together.

The thirteen hours since Nick had been admitted to Zootopia's District Hospital were the longest Judy Hopps had ever experienced in her short lifetime. Officer Bogo had driven her back to her apartment complex, and when she had finally got home to her tiny apartment with its greasy walls and rickety furniture, Judy made a beeline for her bathroom.

She barely closed the bathroom door before she was already removing her uniform, some of it trailing behind her while the rest of it was tossed into the sink. She turned the shower on, scrubbing herself raw with a wash cloth and did her best to ignore the blood - Nick's blood - swirling into the drain. Raking her fingers through her fur, she turned the water off when there was no more suds and let a couple of sobs slip out as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

Once she was dry she changed into a pair of blue sweats and one of Nick's ugly green dress shirts adorned with fern print design. Judy had overlooked the fact that it had somehow been left behind at her apartment recently when Nick had needed to do laundry with her when he'd heard that the Laundromat down the street from him was closing for a few days due to some family emergency.

Completely drained of any energy, Judy jumped into her bed and buried her face into her favorite pillow, soaking it with her tears.

There was nothing much more depressing than rain, in Judy's opinion. The clouds lingered like static, wholly monotone and endless. It made everything look grey and colorless; empty. All colors dulled in the rain, diffused by the grey, and it never mattered how bright they were when everything around them was a blur of ineffable grey, even the most vibrant of blues, red, and greens seemed to go quiet in reflection. Judy had never really enjoyed the rain. It didn't make her feel any less, really, it just made her feel tired.

Despite of the dreary weather outside, Judy woke at her usual 5:30am regardless of having not set her alarm. Her body clock had grown accustomed to it by now. Her phone's LED light was flashing blue, and upon checking the message she'd received she had sighed heavily in relief when she read the text from Chief Bogo: 'Take a day off. Be in tomorrow.'

Judy got up out of bed about a minute later, dragging herself to the shower and letting the warm water clear her head as she planned her day. She dressed in a pair of casual denim jeans and a light gray long sleeve top, and although she had no appetite, she forced down some oatmeal.

A bunny on a mission, Judy charged into the Hospital reception and demanded to know which room her partner was in, could she see him, insisting that they let her see him. The staff however were quite circumspect in the information they were willing to give her, despite the fact that Judy was Nick's emergency contact. In the end, it had taken a quick flash of her police badge to persuade them to give her some answers.

Nick's head had been grazed by a bullet behind his ear. Whatever angle he'd been standing in, it was lucky he had been. A few inches more and they would have had an entirely different outcome. The fact that he had fallen and landed on said wound hadn't made matters any easier. He'd received a concussion, blood loss, and numerous bruising. That being said, he was making a good recovery. Judy could have wept in relief.

Despite the fact that visiting hours did not start for another hour, Judy was buzzed into the ward she was assured Nick was being cared for. As it turned out that one of the doctors there was a friend of Yax, the blithe yack who worked behind the reception desk at the Zootopia Naturalist Club, and who had - surprisingly - been one of the biggest assets in solving the Otterton case. The two of them frequently played water-polo together, he had explained, and Judy had done her best to cover up a shudder at the mental image.

"Here you are," the doctor motioned with his clipboard at an open door, 43-D. "He's in the bed at the far end near the window. But I should let you know that he may be sleeping. We have him on painkillers at the moment."

Judy gave the doctor an appreciative smile. "Thank-you, doctor."

"If you need anything, just give the nurses a buzz." He said kindly, leaving her to stand at the door for a heavy pause before she was able to convince her legs - which had suddenly become very heavy - to move forwards.

There were three beds, each divided with a curtain to give the guise of privacy. In the first bed was a sloth with a large cast covering one of his arms from elbow to wrist. How on Earth a sloth of all mammals could manage to break an arm was beyond her. Pulling a face, Judy glanced into the next bed. The bed covers were ruffled, but there was no occupant in sight.

Finally, she reached the end of the room and while wringing her hands together, she stepped past the curtain and made her way over to the bed. Nick lay very still amongst the crisp white sheets with an oxygen mask over his snout, and Judy watched, and was comforted as the mask fogged and cleared with each breath her friend inhaled and exhaled. He wore a green hospital gown, and a bandage had been wrapped firmly around his head, his fur sticking out of place. She would have chuckled at the state of his fur if it weren't for the fact she still couldn't erase the sight of what was underneath from her mind. His right eye was bruised and swollen shut. But he looked peaceful now, so that was some respite.

Scrambling onto a chair at the bedside, Judy climbed the rest of the way onto the bed, shuffling over so that she sat beside one of Nick's hands. His other hand rest against his stomach, and it was with a twinge of sympathy that she noticed that some of the fur from his wrist up his forearm had been shaved and an intravenous needle had been inserted under the skin within a vein. A little IV tube ran from the needle and winded its way up to a saline bag that hung from a tall pole. But apart from the IV and the oxygen mask, she could see no other equipment was in use. It was a good sign, wasn't it?

Dragging her eyes towards her friend, Judy awkwardly reached down to pick up Nick's spare hand in her own, and watched his face as he slept. He didn't look like himself. Judy had seen him sleep before. She'd seen him fall asleep on an old couch in the lunch room at the police station, and in the car during stakeouts. There had been a couple of times where she'd left him to sleep on her couch on their nights off when all they had wanted to do was watch movies together.

Just as he was restless during the day, Nick rarely spent more than a couple of hours sleeping in one position before he shifted, or kicked off his blankets. He'd have one arm flung across his face and the other hanging over the side of whatever it was he had fallen asleep on, looking as undignified as possible. He never slept as still as the way he was sleeping now; apart from the head tilted, slack jaw and a thin trail of saliva trailed from one corner of his mouth to his cheek. His brow twitched a couple of times, and Judy felt comforted by the sound of his soft snores.

Judy could have sat there for a minute, or it could have been an hour for all she cared. It didn't matter. All she knew that her friend - her best friend - had been hurt last night, and she was partially responsible for it. "Nick..." She sniffled, smiling fondly as she reached over and gently pressed her spare thumb to the side of his mouth, swiping at the dribble that had begun trailing down the side of his face. What she hadn't counted on while she had done so, was that Nick's brow would furrow and his eyes would blink open. Judy froze, her hand hovering in the air as he blinked his one good eye and slowly looked her way. There was a moment - well, a little longer than a moment - where the two simply stared at each-other until recognition finally flickered in the familiar green eye, and he smiled.

"Hi," Nick's voice croaked in his throat, and Judy fought to keep her emotions in check as she gave him a watery smile.

"How are you feeling?" She ventured with a soft voice.

"Like... my brain was sandblasted," was Nick's drawled reply, and Judy chuckled weakly, ducking her head when she realized she was unable to stop two large tears streak down her cheeks.

"Hey," Nick reached for her chin, tilting her head up so that they were face-to-face again. "What's this?" He asked after another breath, his good eye full of concern. "What's with... the tears, Carrots?"

"N-nothing. I'm just so glad you're alright!" Judy was trying to smile as another set of tears rolled down her face.

He peered at Judy with a dozy interest half-lidded gaze while she rubbed at her eyes with the palm of one hand, laughing a little more genuinely when Nick gave her a lop-sided smile, opening one arm as invitation for her to lay beside him. Crawling over, Judy curled into his side, wrapping one arm around his chest, her head resting against the crook of his neck. "Silly bunny," Nick croaked sleepily. "By the way... I still wouldn't mind that dinner."

Judy smiled into his fur. "Why not. We'll call it a date."


	2. Two

At the very moment the elevators automatic doors slid open on the fourth floor of the Zootopia District Hospital, Judy's senses were greeted with a whole range of sights and sounds, from harsh dry coughing that could rattle the glass in a windowpane, telephones ringing off the hook, to claws and hooves clicking against keyboards, and stressed parents attempting to calm their children, who were either bored or overtired.

She could smell the distinct scent of bleach and disinfectant in the air within this typical sterile environment, with its off-white walls adorned with abstract paintings of cliché scenic places such as a beach with a small lighthouse perched high upon a cliff in the distance, or a field filled with splotches of color that are supposed to look like flowers but don't even remotely do. The sky painted in the background a clear pale blue and amongst the fluffy white clouds, about a half dozen balloons were floating by.

It mattered very little to most what sort of art was displayed in a hospital. The only time anyone really bothered to glance up at a painting was out of deep boredom when you ran out of magazines to leaf through in the waiting room. You'd mutter something about it looking nice, or interesting, and that'd be that. They were something to glimpse at as you rushed as quick as you dared towards the room of an injured friend.

Judy had to make a conscious effort to curl the toes of each foot as she walked away from the elevator and followed a path of green painted-on paw prints along the bleached clean tiled floors. All the while cursing the fact that rabbits were the only mammals to be completely without pads on the bottoms of her hands and feet. It wasn't uncommon that she might come very close to accidently performing the splits on smooth surfaces with the lack of friction underneath both feet. Of course everyone at the precinct thought it was hilarious when it happened, but only Nick was allowed to laugh. He'd make sure of that. There had been one time Francine spat peanuts all over the bullpen floor, so Nick put a bunch of mouse mannequins all over her desk. He was good like that.

There were more nurses than doctors present on this level, pushing wheelchairs and bustling by with clipboards. A middle-aged alpaca wearing pale pink scrubs was pushing a trolley stacked with jelly cups and juice boxes.

Judy made it about halfway down the long corridor before she found her own destination, only pausing long enough to turn the handle, she stepped through a door labeled 43-D. With a skip to her step, Judy walked directly towards the end of the room, passing by two curtained off beds without so much as a sideways glance at the occupants.

Nick sat on the edge of his own bed at the end of the room, looking down at a small container in each of his hands as a porcine doctor explained - clearly not for the first time judging from the clipped tone of his voice - which medication Nick had to take at which times of the day and night, and for how long. Rather than paying attention, Nick shook them in each hand as though they were maracas.

"Knock-knock." Judy uttered while she pulled back the curtain as she let herself in, peering in a little shyly.

Nick's head whipped around sharply at the sound of her voice, whatever information the doctor had managed to pass on completely wiped free from his mind as he flashed her one of his most winning smiles, front fangs exposed.

The delight was infectious, but to say that Nick looked terrible would be to under define the word. His fur was unkempt and he lacked his usual scent of shampoo and cheap cologne. At the moment he smelt more of like "that hospital smell" which included whatever antiseptic they were using on his head.

His right eye was swollen shut, sickly purple bruising marring the skin. No doubt the rest of him was dotted in various other bruises hidden beneath his russet red fur. The bandage that had been wrapped around Nick's head was replaced with a much thinner roll of fabric being used to hold a large square of padding in place over the gash behind his left ear.

Judy had taken the liberty of fetching some clothes from Nick's apartment the previous day after her visit. He now wore a deep blue shirt with a stretched collar resting askew over one shoulder, and a pair of grey denim shorts.

Nevertheless, he looked a far cry better than the state he'd been in two nights ago. The images had burrowed themselves into Judy's subconscious; Nick's limp body sprawled out in front of her while a horrific gash in the side of his head spilled deep crimson life fluid which overflowed through Judy's fingers even while she had done her best to slow it.

She had been right there beside him when he'd resurfaced from the blissful realm of unconsciousness too soon, only to crash back into a pain-filled jarring reality. Judy could honestly say that she had never been more afraid of anything than facing the reality that she had almost lost her best friend.

After being admitted to the hospital, during the first thirteen hours Nick recieved immediate care in keeping the active bleeding under control, sizeable swelling under the scalp, stapling the open wound, as well as dealing with the bruising.

About three quarters of the way to the hospital, Nick had regained conciousness briefly, only to vomit down the side of his face. Rushed to the ER, the gash had been stapled, and he was immediately treated for his blood loss via transfusion. He was placed on an IV to keep his fluid intake steady, and over the course of the next few days was given a CT scan to examine his brain for any potential injury, he was kept in acute care with no ambulation and needless to say it had been driving Nick stir-crazy scratching small knotches into his bedside table for each day spent confined to his bed.

It wasn't the least bit surprising that Nick and Judy's gradual path towards friendship had started off with a rocky beginning. They were a fox and rabbit, they were predator and prey, omnivore and herbivore. But more than that, they were now both friends and equals in partnership at the ZBD. Considering what the two of them had gone through together during the 48 hours she had been given to solve the Savage case, it was with a great deal of shame that she could admit she had been small-minded and ignorant in regards to her peers and parents' backwards opinion on the character of foxes. But that reputation was tarnished the moment Judy realized that Nick had a heart.

Judy had a few good friends while growing up. She had also grown up with over three hundred brothers and sisters. While there were many other families consisting of both predator and prey who'd lived in and around the outskirts of the Bunnyburrows and Deerbrooke County, there were always those select number of children raised to think biased by their parents. There were times where Judy had been the one to step up and defend her friends from a young browbeating fox or lynx who'd intimidate the more timid mammals; mainly smaller bunnies, kids and lambs for things as petty as lunch money or the mere fun of doing so.

From what Nick had told her of his own childhood, Judy was pleased to say that he had not been that type of child to bully smaller mammals. It had actually been the opposite, with prey bullying the predator in his case. Things were different in the city. Prey outnumbered the predators ten to one. They were easily stereotyped, and foxes were pigeonholed into the category of being slick and untrustworthy. It wasn't until he was eight or nine years old when things changed and I am afraid to say that it was not for the better. Nick had been mistreated so terribly that even at his tender young age, he had made two decisions that changed his life; one, he was never going to let anyone see that they got to him ever again, and two, if the world was only going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy then he saw no point in trying to be anything else.

So instead of allowing his heart to open up to the possibility of making any meaningful friendships, Nick only had room for acquaintances and business partnerships. By some fantastic and completely unlikely chance and a very clever hustle, a fox and a rabbit formed an uneasy truce and within 48 hours, Judy had helped Nick realize that he was much more than what society had pegged him as.

He had changed. They both had.

"So, doc. Now that my ride is here, can I skedaddle?" The convalescent fox was clearly very restive, eager to get a move on and make as much distance between himself and this confining place filled with scents that burnt the nostrils and sounds of mammals undergoing suffering of both mental and physical sorts.

The doctor looked down at Nick through a pair of thin-wire spectacles, regarding him with an arched brow and unreadable expression. Nick flashed him a cheesy grin as if thinking that might settle the deal, so the porcine doctor took one last look at a clip pad on the side table and gave a reluctant nod. "You can skedaddle," the doctor gave a little snort. "But - " he added as Nick punched the air, holding up the two bottles of medication." - I want you to promise me that you'll take these as I have prescribed."

"Of course, doc!" Taking one look at the very poorly feigned look of sincerity upon Nick's face, the doctor handed the medication off to Judy.

"I'll force it down his throat if I have to," Judy pocketed the medication and then gave Nick a pointed look to emphasize the fact she was making no empty promise. A little unsettled, her friend chuckled, reaching towards his neck in a subconscious gesture to loosen a tie that was not there.

However the doctor seemed convinced enough to agree into releasing Nick from the hospitals care and dump him into Judy's no-nonsense administrations.

As the sliding doors whooshed closed behind them, Nick's chest puffed out to a point where Judy suspected for a moment he risked his lungs bursting as he inhaled deeply. "Sweet, beautiful, glorious freedom!" he sighed happily while he exhaled, holding each of his arms out to catch the afternoon sunlight as they walked side-by-side towards the parking lot.

"You were in there for two days, Nick. You're behaving as though you've just been released from a stint in prison." Judy gave him a withering look, ducking as the overnight bag she'd lent him swung above her.

"Oops, sorry." Nick chuckled, adjusting the small bag so that it rest over his shoulder. He ducked under a low branch as they continued through the lot. "Where are you parked?"

"That yellow beetle on the end." Judy gestured ahead of them and sure enough, parked under a shaded tree was a two door, compact car with faded yellow paint.

Nick's face went blank as they approached. "You're kidding, aren't you? Did you consider how I'm going to fit in this matchbox?"

Judy fished around in one of her pockets for the car keys, looking slightly miffed as Nick tapped at a rear indicator with one of his claws.

"You can adjust the seats," Judy offered, turning the key in the driver's side locking mechanism to open each door. Nick walked around the front of the car and opened the boot compartment.

"Hey," After Nick tossed his overnight bag into the boot space, he reached across and poked at a small duffle bag shoved into the back corner, an impish grin spreading across his muzzle. "You moving in, Judes?"

"Think of it as an extended sleepover," she answered breezily, mimicking Nick's trademark smirk as she strolled around the front of the car and leant against the bumper. "The Chief told me that if he catches you anywhere near the ZPD, he'll have no qualms in - and these are in his own words - "skinning that scrawny tail" of yours, and something about having the fur weaved into a welcome mat he can leave outside of his office so that he can scuff the dirt off his hooves."

Nick was laughing too hard to be offended. "Oh! Oh, well he'll just have to catch me. I'm a fox! Stealth is what I'm built for."

"Not him," Judy held her smirk, arms resting crossed over her chest. Leaning over so that she was almost nose to chest with Nick, she waited a moment until he mirrored her, hands on his knees so that they were a fairly even height. "He asked me to make sure you don't leave your house for the rest of the week, and you know how seriously I take my job, Nick."

Nick narrowed his eyes, a smirk playing upon his muzzle and a challenge in his eyes. "What's stopping me from just running off right now?"

"I have the keys to your apartment. Doc handed them over to me when he gave me your medication." Judy's tone was laced with smug satisfaction.

Nick's expression fell. His nose crinkled, and then he sighed as he arched a brow. Knowing full well that Judy knew just as well as he did that she'd won this round.

"Fine," he shrugged, giving the tip of one of Judy's ears a flick as he rose back to his usual height. "Does this mean you're cooking dinner, too?"

"Well, I do have about half a pie cling wrapped in that duffle bag," Judy shrugged, swatting at one of Nick's shoulders as he attempted to crawl into the boot compartment to get to the bag. "For desert! But whether you get any or not is totally up to how well you're going to behave."

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Nick rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently. "Fine," he sulked.

Nick and Judy had both been fortunate enough to dodge Nick's landlady Mrs Arlow this time around, making for a relatively easy trip up the staircases that would lead them to Nick's apartment. On top of the first flight of stairs and just down the hall were two neighbors screaming at each other by the doormats of their own apartments; something about noise, and of one of them owing the landlady more rent than the other, for whatever reason it was relevant to their argument. Nick ushered Judy by a little more haste, and the two both shared a collective sigh of relief when Nick unlocked his apartment door and they let themselves in.

Nick did his usual check and double check of the doors lock and deadbolt, and Judy took her duffle bag to the couch where she hid it neatly enough out of the way near one of the arm rests.

"There is no place like home!" Nick dumped the overnight bag at the door, making a beeline for the couch and letting himself fall back into it with the apparent intention of settling himself in, hogging most of it and then more than likely making some comment about how he was never leaving it again. Of course the expected hardly ever really happens. "Ow!" A very unmanly yelp was what followed that when Nick accidently bumped the back of his head against the wall behind him.

"What?" Judy's ears shot forward, on immediate alert as she jumped to her feet and jumped to Nick's side. He'd hunched himself over with his head between his knees, ears laid flat and both hands clutching the back of his head. Shoulder's trembling, Nick had begun to hiss a string of particularly colorful curses through clenched fangs as Judy sat upon the couch to sit by his side.

"Oh, Nick. You're an idiot! Here, let me see." Judy pursed her lips together in an attempt to smother an amused grin. She placed a hand upon one of his wrists and waited for him to lower it so she could take a look. There was no way she'd have been able to pull his hand away for herself if she'd tried, so it was a test of patience that she waited for him to allow it.

Nick dropped his hands and rest his elbows on his thighs, allowing Judy to tilt his head and move one of his ears aside as she felt the back of his crown with nimble fingers. "You're fine," she decided, and gave his shoulder a little nudge with her knuckles. "You may think you're Mister Unbeatable, Nick, but you're not unbreakable." Nick sighed through his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he sat back (with more care this time), resting his head against the back if the couch.

"Nick?" Judy watched as Nick's muzzle twisted into scowl, his brow furrowed. He managed a quiet growl in response, which prompted Judy to follow up with, "are you okay?"

"Made my headache worse, didn't I?" He responded with a clipped, dry tone of voice.

Judy grunted in disapproval, choosing to ignore the tone and file it away for later under things-to-punch-Nick-for. "You've had a headache for how long?"

Nick rolled his head and gave her a sidelong glance. "A few hours," he admitted with a fair amount of reluctance. She could see him preparing himself for the verbal backlashing he expected to receive. "It's what that medication's for."

"Nick!"

"I know!"

Frustration bubbling over, Judy pressed the palms of each hand against her eyes and gave them a rough rub. At the same time, Nick rubbed at the back of his neck, looking both sheepish and apologetic.

"Why wouldn't you take the medication?" She asked.

"Because I'm fine," he stated, his eyes not quite meeting her own.

"You are not fine, Nick."

"Yes, I am." He argued just as stubbornly.

"No, you are not!" Judy's voice rose sharply. "For someone so clever, you can be so senseless at times! It infuriates me. Nick, a bullet grazed your head. A bullet! And if the paramedics hadn't gotten to the warehouse as quick as they had it wouldn't have surprised me if you'd bled to death, anyway!" Judy's throat began to bunch up, a lump swelling within while her eyes began to well with warm tears, which she swiped at in embarrassment. Nick stared at her, his own green orbs wide, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed dryly.

"When I joined the force I knew that losing colleagues on the job was a probability. It was a sad truth. But it had never crossed my mind that I might lose a friend. I was losing you, Nick. I - " Judy's voice cracked, and as if on cue, as though they had rehearsed it, Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Judy didn't reciprocate at first. She simply allowed Nick to gather her up and hold her against his chest.

It was an odd feeling, but not because of the physical contact itself. Both fox and rabbit were naturally quite affectionate creatures, only they each expressed it a little differently. This time they were more or less the same height. It felt strange for Judy to feel her head resting against Nick's collarbone rather than resting against his ribcage.

"I'm sorry," Nick muttered quietly, his voice vibrating against her ears and all but oozing a big thick glob of sincerity. That was it. Judy wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's okay. It's okay... y'know what, never mind. You're taking some of that medication right now." Judy let him go and pulled away.

"Now?" He pulled back, lip curling in detestation.

"Now." Jumping off of the couch, Judy was resolute as she marched around the coffee table, fishing out one of the small containers in her front pocket. "There's a non-drowsy container for daytime and the other you take in the evening." She explained while she read out loud, leaning into the kitchen to look up at a clock upon the wall; 5:43 P.M.

"That's far too early," Nick pulled a face, nose crinkling.

"Well, tough. Because it's what was prescribed to you. So you either take it willingly or I hide it in the pie. Actually," Nick was staring at her, skepticism clear on his face. "If you don't take two of these," she shook the little container. "You'll have no blueberry pie."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Judy challenged, and the two friends began staring each other down. Green eyes bore into violet, their ears the only parts of them expressing any signs of movement. Judy's ears were erect, while Nick's slowly began forming points that sat flat against his head. One flicked, and Judy smirked.

Then with a frustrated growl, Nick thrust out one hand with his palm facing upwards in a bitter defeat. "Good boy," Judy crooned, and paid no mind to Nick's sulky huff as she placed two of the small pills in the palm of his hand and watched him shove them into his mouth and swallow dryly.

"Happy now?" He asked, clearly brooding and most likely already plotting his own revenge.

"Very."

"Blueberry pie is still on... right?"

Once Judy was completely satisfied that he was sufficiently loaded up on medication, and Nick was satisfied with his pie intake, she followed her friend to his bedroom to help him settle in for the night.

"... Well, stop fidgeting!"

"Ow! Stop! Let me -"

"Just... sit down!" Judy huffed with clear impatience as she attempted to help Nick out of his shirt. While his head was the most obvious issue to the foxes help, along with his foolish pride, the various bruises hidden underneath his fur posed as a particular problem as well. They knew that there was a fairly sizeable bruise just underneath one of Nick's armpits that made movement particularly uncomfortable, he'd admitted eventually.

Nick was now sitting on the edge of his bed with his shirt riding up to his shoulders as Judy attempted to pull it off him with far less patience than when he'd first asked for her help. He leant over as far as he could manage, and Judy was able to pull the shirt over his head. Ignoring the sharp yelp of pain from her stubborn friend as she held it up in the air, relishing in the little victory. "There! Baby."

"I am not a baby!" Nick arched his back, wincing as he carefully stretched out his limbs while he stood up.

"All men are babies." Judy stated as fact, covering her eyes as Nick strolled past her and then started to rummage through a set of drawers. "Look at all the fuss you just made about taking off a shirt."

"Well," Judy heard Nick hiss through his teeth as he presumably twisted a wrong way. That was part of the issue as well, Nick was so flexible. Foxes were slender boned canine. With their ancestors having a predominance for hunting prey animals, a foxes muscle mass requirements were more reduced that larder predators, as were their need for a heavier skeletal system.

Nick was small, fast, and naturally limber. He moved with a swift efficiency while on field duty, and spent the rest of the time taking everything else at his own blithe pace. So the fact that Nick's movement was currently restricted left him irritable and frankly a little bit snippy.

"You can open your eyes, Carrots. I'm dressed." Nick snittered, and Judy peeked through her fingers to see that he was accoutered in some hideous green flannel pajamas.

"What is with you and green?" Judy cured a lip it distaste at the ugly loose-fitting garments. Nick looked down at himself, still fastening the last three buttons.

"What? Green and red look good together. Besides, it kind of reminds me of the wallpaper my parents had all over their walls when I was a kid."

"I'm sure it was lovely," Judy meant to sound sarcastic but Nick knew her well enough to detect the subtle hunt of humor in her tone. "Get into bed," she added as Nick made a very poor attempt to stifle a yawn behind one palm. "I'll be back."

Leaving him to it, Judy bustled down the hallway and made her way into the kitchen. As mentioned before, it was definitely on the smaller side but most apartment kitchens were Downtown. It was small, but it was clean. The pots and pans were kept in a neat pile in the sink closest to the oven, cleaning equipment underneath the sink. The cupboards above the sink was where he hid all his plates, bowls, and cups. Cutlery was placed in the top drawer near the fridge, and the four other drawers were where he kept clean tea towels, and other cooking equipment.

Unable to reach the top cupboards without rearranging and possible knocking over about half a dozen things in the process, Judy opted for plan B and grabbed a glass drying on the sink, filled it with tap water and made her way back to the bedroom. Peering in, she knocked softly against the doorframe and let herself in when she saw that Nick had actually listened to her this time and gotten into bed. Tiptoeing back to the bedside, Judy placed the glass of water on the bedside table, along with the small container of nighttime medication the doctor had prescribed.

"My fingers feel tingly." Nick mumbled, rubbing his thumbs across each finger on both hands. Judy couldn't resist smiling fondly.

"Want me to sit with you?" Judy offered, shifting so that she could climb onto the side of the bed and sit a little more comfortably on the small section of the mattress.

"Th'nks J'des." Nick mumbled. A second later his muzzle opened wide, lips pulling back to reveal twin rows of large sharp teeth and a long pink tongue as he yawned heavily.

Compared to the Judy who first moved from the Burrows to Zootopia she was sure her former self would have shuddered at such a sight as a foxes teeth so exposed, let alone she was sitting right beside one. Now it had the exact opposite effect; it was a relief to see her friend looking so at ease.

Judy could visibly see the tension melting away from Nick's shoulders within minutes. His arms sprawled lax in front of him, one crisscrossing over the other, and while Judy witnessed the gradual transition easing him from wakefulness to what she hoped would be a restful sleep for her friend, Nick's breathing was already beginning to even out.

As Nick's breathing deepened into a light snore, Judy took a moment to smoothen out some of the fur between his ears, her violet toned eyes catching sight of a small moist red patch in the middle of the padding covering the stitched gash behind his ear. She frowned, nose twitching and her brow creasing while she nibbled at her bottom lip in a nervous habit.

Judy didn't want to look at it. No, she'd clocked up enough of her fair share of time around head wounds and blood this week, thank-you-very-much. But how could she just leave it like that? It had obviously been bumped at some point somewhere in between getting him through the front door and into the bed.

With a resigned sigh, Judy hopped down off of the mattress and walked into Nick's small bathroom, standing upon tip-toes in order to reach the medicine cabinet above the sink but finding her fingers only brushed at the air. With a frustrated growl, Judy tapped her foot against the tiled flooring, looking around for a solution. There wasn't really anything to stand on, and she didn't want to be making any noise in case it roused Nick. But she did need something. So making a mental note to pick up the discarded clothing a little later on, Judy tipped Nick's washing basket upside down and climbed on top, smirking in a self-satisfactory way when she successfully reached the cabinet and looked around at the contents. There was a spare toothbrush, some clean bars of soap, mouthwash, a bottle of cologne and a couple of fur combs. She huffed irritably, before pushing the mouthwash to the side and spotting a small white box. Eureka!

Judy bounced off of the laundry basket, almost tripping over a pair of Nick's pants in her haste to hurry down the small hallway and get back to Nick's room. While she'd been gone, he hadn't moved except to kick the blanket away from his shoulders, where it now rest just under his breastbone. Deciding to leave it as is, Judy climbed back onto the bed and opened the little white box.

Peeling back his ear, Judy froze as Nick mumbled something in his sleep, burying his face deeper into the pillow. Holding in a breath, as though the mere task of breathing might stir Nick from his sleep, Judy unrolled the thin bandage that held the padding in place, and then peeled that away. Steeling herself for what she would see underneath, Judy initially cringed at the sight of the inch long gash, stapled rather than sewn closed. The fur that had once been growing around the stapled area had been shaved away, and although the sight made Judy's stomach churn, it was nowhere near as awful as she had expected.

"Oh." She uttered, her ears flopping to one side as she tilted her head. Using a couple of clean cotton balls, Judy poured a little betadine onto the fuzzy material and gently began to dab at the stapled gash while she watched Nick's face for any signs of discomfort. Apart from his muzzle crinkling at the initial contact, a loud snort of a snore reassured Judy that he was far from waking up.

Finishing her work by wrapping the thin bandage over the fresh padding and around Nick's head and pinning it together with an elastic clip, Judy gave a self-satisfied little smirk.

So, what to do with herself now. With Nick settled in, Judy found herself for the first time, left with the run of Nick's house. Nick didn't have very much in his fridge; a six pack of beer, a half full Chinese container filled with crickets, a milk carton that had almost reached its expiry date, some fruit and some microwavable dinners for one. The pantry wasn't very much better, so Judy opted for a beer and some left over pie for dinner. Nick had at least been generous enough to leave her with two more slices of the blueberry pie thatshe had brought with her to use as bribery, an incentive for Nick to behave himself.

There would be a first. If either Judy or Nick happened to stay at the others home, Judy was either content enough with his couch, or he was content with an inflatable mattress. After feeling satisfied enough with knowing that she had settled Nick into bed, and fixed the padding covering his stitches, Judy had helped herself to his linen cupboard, she pulled out a spare quilt and a pillow and settled herself down upon the couch, creating herself a little makeshift bed. Which had been fine up until she felt something chomp down on her arm.

A shrill squeak tore itself from Judy's throat and she sat bolt upright, practically falling off the couch in her haste to escape both the spare quilt she was tangled in as well as whatever it was that had bitten her.

Gawking at the couch with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment despite the fact she had been the only witness to what had just happened, Judy jumped to her feet and began to flip the cushions in a haste to find the tiny culprit. After discovering nothing at all, she started to rummage through the quilt.

After flinging it around and beating it with her hands a few times, in the dim light, she watched with a wide-eyed stare as something fell from the fabric. Her ears pinning back, she tipped her head downwards and inhaled a sharp startled breath as she spotted a tiny brown parasite with forcep pincers scurrying in frantic little circles around her feet. An earwig!

Absolutely repulsed, Judy dropped the quilt as though it had caught fire, and then twist herself around to stare down the small dark hallway towards Nick's bedroom. No more than a second later did she make a decision, and began to quickly tip-toe down the hall and tentatively peek into the darkened bedroom.

Although her sight was poor, Judy could just see Nick's outline under the fresh quilt upon his bed. Her ears were better, and she could clearly hear his muffled snoring, his muzzle still pressed firmly against the pillow under his cheek.

"Nick?" She whispered, and saw the fox's ear give a lazy flick as she knocked tentatively against the bedroom door. "Psst. Hey, Nick."

She heard him snort, his ear flicked again and she heard a heavy sigh. "Mhf. Wh't?" It was clear judging from the drawl and muffled tone of voice that although Nick was aware enough to respond, his head was still drifting somewhere between some level of consciousness and slumber. Judy had only managed to jar him back to a low level of awareness, and despite his exhaustion he managed to shift just enough so that he could lift his head to glare back at his small friend in an exhausted confusion, without a present level of consciousness required to deal with it.

Judy hovered in the doorway, finding herself staring both unsettled and awed by the eerie green pearls that shone back at her. On her face, she wore an expression of uncertainty. "Mind if I bunk with you?" She asked, watching as the two orbs blinked at her wearily and she was sure she caught a simple nod of Nick's head.

The fox had already settled back down and turned away, missing Judy's grateful smile as she hopped into the room and crawled into the space of the bed next to Nick, though she was obviously trying to disturb him as little as possible. "Sorry," she whispered, pulling the blankets up to her face and rolling away from him. "Night."

"M,night..." Nick mumbled back, the words mostly lost to the pillow he had his face buried in. Nick was asleep almost instantaneously, barely aware of Judy's soft snores beside him.

The bright light of the morning sun was what drew Nick back to consciousness, though this time it was not quite as unwelcome as last night's not-so-peaceful awakening. He yawned, and moved to stretch out in the space he should have on his bed, but he found instead a large foot digging into his side.

Judy was sound asleep, lying diagonally across the other half of the bed with her face buried against one of her arms that she'd flung over her head and across the spare pillow which had also somehow moved during the night. Her other leg was pulled up and curled around the one digging into Nick's side.

It should be weird. It kind of was weird, he mused as he contemplated what he should do. Nick never shared a bed. He liked to sleep diagonally across the double mattress because why not, it was his. But considering he realized he'd actually slept quite well and the comfortable warmth that surrounded him in the chilly room was nearly enough to lull him back to sleep despite the headache that was creeping it's way back in to settle against his aching skull, so he opted to ignore the urge to escape from it.

"Hey," Judy greeted, barely shifting at all as she blinked two bleary violet eyes across at him. Her voice was thick and gravelly with sleep, blinking heavily and squeezing them shut as she yawned and shifted so that her foot was no longer stuck between Nick's ribcage. "G'morning."

"Mornin'," Nick echoed, rubbing some of the sleep from one eye while he smirked at his bed mate with a dozy interest. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was attacked by an earwig last night. Apparently you have things living in your couch so I'm going to be giving it a thorough vacuuming today." Judy sat up and stretched out her weary limbs, hearing a satisfying 'pop' as her spine clicked.

Nick smirked, making no attempt to move himself as she flung back her corner of the quilt and clambered to her feet. "Y'know, they actually don't taste all that bad," he shifted so that he could sit up and stretch out his own limbs. "Lots of protein." He added, catching her look of disgust.

"Nick, no! Ew." Judy's nose twitched and crinkled in disgust for a moment, her ears upright and attentive as her expression softened into concern. "How's your head? Is it hurting yet?"

"A bit." Nick admitted, reaching up to either itch or rub the spot behind his ear but Judy swatted at the hand before it could get there.

"Well, take those," she pointed at the medication she'd left on the counter along with the glass of water. "And then meet me in the kitchen. I'll make us some breakfast."


End file.
